


Delicacy

by pieyro (theduchessofhell)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduchessofhell/pseuds/pieyro
Summary: The Golden Boy and the Vagabond had two important traits in common.  The first trait has to do with the fact that they were the two roughest members of the Fake AH Crew.  The second trait has to do with the fact that, although they were the roughest, they have a delicate side.





	Delicacy

The Golden Boy and the Vagabond had two important traits in common. 

The first trait has to do with the fact that they were the two roughest members of the Fake AH Crew.

Sure, Michael was the most aggressive constantly throwing explosives like throwing crumpled pieces of paper at a teacher he hates, Geoff was intimidating being the boss of the most powerful crew in the entire city, and Jeremy was always looking for a fight like a rebellious little kid, but all of them showed their soft side more than Ryan and Gavin did.

Gavin was rough in the way he moved. The chaotic way he shot a gun caused panic to everyone in the area. Not because he was a good shot, but because there was always bullets flying destined to draw blood from anyone. And when he was behind the wheel, people on the road would even risk jumping out of their vehicles to avoid the erratic driving of Gavin Free. It was all dangerous: the emotion behind his words full of spite, the plans he made just to fuck with people when he was bored, his giggling when he saw the life drain from his enemies’ eyes, his smile when he got what he wanted.

Ryan was obvious in the way he was rough. When people heard that low, maniacal laughter, they ran as far as they could, but the sound would always get louder, more unstable. The blades on his knives were always rugged, uneven, jagged because he knew that clean cuts were never as fun, and he enjoyed the mess it created. The way he tied Geoff’s enemies to a chair for interrogation never showed mercy, and every day he didn’t get what he wanted, he’d tighten the ropes more and more until their arms went white. He was violent, vicious, and venomous. The whole city knew it, but they didn’t know the worst of it.

Gavin and Ryan, together, were more dangerous than anyone could imagine. Los Santos had no idea the manipulation those two had on each other. During interrogations, people would sigh in relief when they heard the Golden Boy walk into the room, hoping that he would take Ryan’s place. They didn’t understand they were wrong until after they heard the innocent words, “Ryan, can you show me what this one does?” And if people thought Gavin was dangerous behind a wheel, they obviously had never seen him excitedly ride shotgun in Ryan’s car pointing at every vulnerable bicyclist giving Ryan puppy dog eyes until he saw red. They were both rough to each other, too, always at each other’s throat: rough in the way they argued, the way they teased, the way they fucked.

But, everything has its exceptions, and Gavin and Ryan shared this exception as their second trait. They were both surprisingly delicate.

Gavin was delicate when hacking. His deep concentration, his fingers carefully inputing codes, his breath being held when he waited for something to load: it was all delicate. He was delicate when he was with his friends. He’d soak into Jack’s hugs. He’d softly ruffle Michael’s hair. He’d curl into the warmth of his cat when he had a tough night.

Ryan was delicate in a more subtle way. When he cleans his weapons, he makes sure every spot is perfectly wiped down always taking time to admire how intricate each knife and gun was. When one of the members of the crew spoke, he was attentive and patient taking their words into consideration. When his jokes went too far, he'd spend the next week making sure the person was okay with him again.

However, the Golden Boy and the Vagabond were the most delicate with the way they loved. 

Before every mission, when Gavin tells Ryan in fake annoyance “Are you ready?” he really means “I hope this goes well because I love you, you piece of shit.”

During every heist, when Gavin messes up, Ryan laughs and his “What happened, Gavin?” really means “Don’t you fucking die on me. I’ll go crazy if something happens to you.” 

And afterwards, when Los Santos is consumed with complete silence, and everyone in the base is sleeping (or trying to because, really, it's hard to sleep after cheating death), Gavin always finds his way into Ryan’s room with Ryan pretending he hasn’t been laying there waiting. And although they tell themselves it’s purely physical, they always fall asleep in each other’s arms because, in this life full of crime they exist in, you always need to be there to make sure the one you love is still there when you wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS? I made this for my AH tumblr givemeyourfreewood. I thought of this when I was at work. Oops.


End file.
